


Onism

by Vioux



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vioux/pseuds/Vioux
Summary: Sometimes getting out of your comfort zone isn't the best plan, but its good to have people who understand that you're simply an introvert by nature. Sasuke isn't much of a companion during these moments, but he's something, right?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Onism

The night’s sky was dark and eerie, but what comforted anyone below it was the company that joined them. The cold, frosty wind was pushed to the back of people’s heads as they walked along the street on a nightly stroll. This cold wind went especially unnoticed by two college girls running hand in hand. Their feet hit the pavement roughly as they made their way around a neighborhood. 

On girl’s lips spread into a bright smile as she started falling a few steps behind. Her eyes shined in the moonlight as she watched her friend's pink bob sway one way and the other with every step they took. “Come on, [Name]! You’ll love this crowd, I pinky promise,” beamed her friend turning her head.

“Sakura,” she replied out of breath. [Name] stopped running, in turn causing Sakura to stop mid in her tracks. “I need to breathe, this is too much,” she admitted and let go of her friend’s hand to rest her own on her knees. [Name] inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth in an attempt to control her breathing. “Can we just walk the rest of the way there?” She asked after regaining her composure. 

With a nod of her head, Sakura hooked her arm with her friend’s and began making their way to their predetermined destination. “You really need to exercise more, [Name],” she teased pinching at her cheek. “I’m totally kidding though,” she quickly said right after, “you’re perfect the way you are.”

[Name] gave a small huff followed by a smile. “Will you finally tell me where the heck we’re going?” Before they had left her home, [Name] prayed to every god that Sakura was going to lead her to the new arcade that had recently opened up downtown, but those prayers withered away with the cold breeze once the two began running through the suburban neighborhood. 

At this inquiry, the bubblegum haired girl merely hummed and shook her head. She swore to keep it a secret because if she even mentioned where they were going [Name] would definitely turn tail. “Don’t worry too much about where rather what it’s for.” She said vaguely, but upon seeing [Name]’s raised brows she added on, “I remembered you saying how you should go out more into the world and leave your comfort zone. I thought this would help a bit,” Sakura smiled as she looked ahead. [Name] returned the smile and gave a small nod. The two friends walked along cuddling into each other’s sides as they turned a corner onto a different bloc, “That’s it,” She said cheerfully.

[Name]’s stew slowly ever so slightly as she told in the scene before her. Their eyes were stained on the only house smack dab in the middle of a cul-de-sac. What made [Name] uneasy was the fact that solo cups littered the yard while the bushes around the perimeter were decorated in toilet paper and what seemed to pair one pair of lingerie. “Sakura, I don’t think this is my kind of scene,” [Name] spoke up squeezing Sakura’s arm. 

“That’s the whole point of this. Come on,” she said confidently despite seeing her friend’s confidence plummet to the Earth’s core. She egged the shy girl to walk up to the porch with her. The pink-haired woman pressed a slender forefinger against the doorbell and the two waited for an answer. “I knew a part would be a big step,” Sakura whispered as if spilling a great secret, “so I thought an after-party with some friends would be a lot more chill, you know?” 

On the inside [Name] could feel herself tremble and she was about to protest, but the door’s opening beat her to it. There stood a familiar face before them. Naruto’s intoxicating smile beamed at the two before he spoke, “Hey! Kiba said you two were stopping by.” He quickly embraced the two girls in a breathtaking hug. “You’ll have so much fun, [Name], I’m glad you could come this time around,” he said letting the two go. It was a widely known fact, between her friends, that [Name] never made an appearance at scandalous college parties.

Undeterred the friendly welcoming, Sakura elbowed the ray of sunshine aside and pulled [Name] with her, “Move already, idiot! We’re freezing,” she said as Naruto chuckled and locked the door. “Where is everyone?” Sakura asked looking around the home, that was equally as trashed as the outside. 

“We moved to the basement,” Naruto replied as he leads them down the hallway. The two women followed closely behind. [Name]’s eyes fluttered one way and the other taking in the pigsty. There were more solo cups, toilet paper for some reason, and food littering the floor. “We tried hotboxing the living room, but that didn’t work out,” he explained as he kicked up dirt from a broken flower pot that sat on the floor. 

“Hot..what?” [Name] muttered to herself unsure of what he was talking about, but the answer quickly came. The trio walked through a door that immediately had a flight of stairs. [Name] crinkled her nose when Sakura closed the door behind her. Smoke had infiltrated her nostrils and became thicker with every step she descended. She watched as Naruto happily trotted down the steps and sat in a bean bag near a television. Through the smoke screen [Name] saw a few people lounging around the basement.

It quickly dawned on her that the group was smoking weed when he saw Kiba stand up from a computer chair with a rolled joint in his hand. A smirk was plastered on his lips as he approached the two, “I’m surprised you’re here. Honestly, I’m surprised,” he laughed.

Sakura scoffed at this and took the blunt from him as she passed him and made herself at home on a couch. “Don’t go acting all high and mighty just because you’ve been to a few parties. Leave my sweet [Name] alone,” she said in her defense. “Come here, [Name],” Sakura smiled coaxing her friend over. [Name] didn’t reject the call and sat beside her and another person. “You know Sai, don’t you? We had Art 101 with him.”

[Name] smile to Sai, who then returned the gesture with one of his own odd smiles. Quickly, discomfort crawled over her entire being while everyone else talked and laughed at whatever joke was being thrown around. The stench of marijuana never leaving after a few people began drinking instead. Sakura had already attempted to pass [Name] a joint a few times, but that was quickly declined. This simply wasn’t what she was interested in. The music was loud enough to interrupt conversations and the people here were extremely high they couldn’t hold a coherent conversion without their train of thought going off the rails.

“[Name], babe,” slurred Kiba, who was now a little more than tipsy, “having fun?” For the second time that night, she was cut off before even opening her mouth. Kiba had made his way between her and Sakura. His breath reeked of whiskey as he breathed down her neck, “If you’re not you could alway-” the rest of that sentence was whispered into [Name]’s ear. As the slurred words continued her face contorted into pure disgust.

She stood up and looked at Kiba as he laughed to himself, “That’s real classy, Kiba,” she hissed. “I’ll be upstairs when you’re ready to head out,” [Name] said to Sakura, who was slumped in her seat and having a conversation with another friend named Ino. Without a response, she turned on her heel and made her way up stairs. Not one person stopped or even seemed to acknowledge her as she left and closed the basement door. She leaned against is and pressed the back of her hand against her forehead. Her head was buzzing due to the secondhand smoke, but was slowly fading when she deeply inhaled the cleaner air. Relieved with the newfound fresh air, she took another deep breath before finally taking in her surroundings. The once dirty hallway was spotless. She could even see some family portraits on the wall and her reflection in the floorboards. “Wow,” she whispered to herself. [Name] walked around the home and smiled to herself content that someone actually bothered to clean it up. The loud growl of her stomach cut her admiration short. She needed to find the kitchen. [Name] made her way towards the kitchen and began opening cupboards until she found a cup. At the refrigerator she filled it to the brim was water. “I hate this night,” she mumbled to her glass of water before taking a sip.

Remembering the need for food the young woman began rummaging through the cupboards once more and found a back of pretzels sitting in the pantry in all its glory. Excited to see her favorite snack [Name] ripped it open and began to giddily nosh on the crunchy snack. To be more comfortable she leaned against the kitchen’s island and began to scroll through her Live Friends feed. Once in awhile she’s let out a soft laugh and was enjoying the silence. Then there was a deep voice, “What are you doing here?”

[Name] jumped at the words. Her gaze snapped from her phone to the kitchen’s entrance to see a man with raven hair staring back at her. [Name] relaxed and her lip twitched to the side along with a shrug. “Sakura said this would be the perfect place to start getting out of my shell, yet here I stand-or lean- not getting out of the said shell,” she replied bitting into a pretzel chip. Then an idea popped into her head, “Who are you?” She said in a teasing manner.

The fair-skinned man sucked his teeth as he crossed the room and refilled the glass of water for her. “How long have you been in the basement?” He questioned as he stood on the opposite side of the counter. His dark, onyx eyes drilled into her own as he waited for an answer, but the woman took her time sipping at her refreshment. 

Finally, she set the glass down and gave a small shrug, “How long does it take Kiba to start sexually harassing you? It was about that long,” she replied. “Hey,” she chippers, “Just had a quick thought. Ninjas are known to be stealthy, right? Dig this- maybe they’re so stealthy they can walk on water because the water can’t sense them!”

The man across from her stared at her before lowering his gaze to the counter and shaking his head. “Are you high?” [Name] shook her head with a small smile, “You’re not high, just thinking about that ninja anime,” he confirmed with a smirk on his lips, which received a smile in reply. 

“No, I’m not high,” she replied, verbally confirming this time. “I was more so acting stupid. If I did that maybe you would leave me and my new found lover alone,” [Name] said pulling the bag of pretzels closer to her. “Zero dice, obviously, since you’re still standing here, Sasuke,”

Sasuke’s smirk grew wider as he leaned down on the counter on his forearms, “So she does know who I am,” he teased looking at the woman. 

“Barely,” [Name] corrected by tossing a pretzel his way. “I know enough about you. Like this is your place due to your baby face being plastered all down the halls. Then there’s the information Sakura has drizzled into my brain since I met her.”

“Like?”

[Name] gave a small shrug, “How you two were friends and something about Naruto being your first kiss, which I am not making fun of at all. If you’re all about that boy love I’m a total ally,” she quickly added not wanting to offend him if that were the case.

Seeing such unease from an adult Sasuke let out a soft chuckle, “No. That’s not how I go, but glad to know you respect others,” he said. “You don’t know much then.” He watched as her shoulders rose and fell once again. “You’re [Name] [Last Name]. You’ve been hanging around with Sakura since Freshman year of college and are known to be a cute and bubbly individual who likes keeping to herself despite having an extrovert personality,”

The response prompted [Name] to raise an eyebrow at the young man across from her, “Stalk much, Sasuke?” She pushed herself off the counter and walked to the fridge to refill her glass once more, “So tell me Sasuke. What made you decide to talk to me instead of stalking me from the corner of the room?” [Name] asked teasingly as she looked over her shoulder at him. 

That smirk of his returned as he said, “For starters, out of all the people in this room you caught my attention believe it or not,” he replied after gesturing to the empty room. 

[Name] scoffed as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Aren’t I a lucky girl?” She walked back to the counter and looked him straight in the eye, “What else? That was just for starters.”

Sasuke backed up a little. He was slightly surprised at the confidence this one had. From everything he has gathered, [Name] was shy and not at all daring, so to hear such an upfront response from someone deemed timid was downright a shock if anything. “I’ve never gotten the chance to actually meet you. Sakura always seems to have a vice grip on you.” He then scoffed before following up with, “Then there’s the fact that I wanted to meet the person who shamelessly helped themselves to my food.”

With that last comment [Name] gulped the last bit of pretzel she had chewed. A hot blush formed at the base of her neck and crawled its way onto her ears and cheeks. “I’m sorry! I was just hungry,” she burst out. Just like that her confidence had faltered and left a flustered person. Sasuke admired the look on her face, but this was short-lived as a shrill cut through the air.

“[Naaame]!” Called Sakura’s voice drawing out her name. The two in the kitchen perked up and looked to Sakura, who walked into the kitchen a list out of it. “Oh! Sasuke, you met my little [Name],” she giggled and made her way beside her best friend. “We should head home,” she mumbled before looking at Sasuke, “Sasuke, can you give us a ride home?” She pleaded. 

The other woman smiled at her intoxicated friend and looked up at Sasuke with pleading eyes as well. Sasuke grumbled a response and soon the trio was walking towards the front door with the two girls behind him. “You’re roommates?” He questioned [Name] as he helped her get Sakura into the back seat of his car. 

“Yeah, that’s how we met,” she smiled sitting next to the woman with the bob haircut.

Sasuke looked at her curious and asked, “You’re not sitting in the passenger seat?”

[Name] gave the same look, “No, that’s like sitting upfront with my cab driver,” she said before letting out a stream of giggles. 

“Sasuke, let’s get going!” Whined Sakura from her seat.

Soon as Sasuke began driving he looked back at the two through the rearview mirror to see Sakura fast asleep with her head on [Name]’s shoulder while she rested her head against the window and looked out towards the sky. Her gaze shifted to the mirror and she raised a brow, “If you keep stalking me like that I’m going to file a restraining order,” she said with a straight face.

With the roll of his eyes he decided to speak up, “Where do you live?”

“Not too far, just a couple streets over on Konoha Dr.” She replied. In silence, they rode the rest of the way. When they had arrived Sasuke once again helped her with Sakura’s now unconscious body. “Remind me not to tag along to whatever that was back there,” she said to him as he carried the bubblegum haired woman up to their front door. “I wouldn’t be able to do this if you’d declined,” [Name] voiced as she opened the door and walked in. “Her rooms down the hall to the left.”

The [Hair Color] haired girl walked slowly behind them and watched as he simply went into her friend’s room and came out empty-handed. “I only helped because I liked you,” Sasuke said confidently as he stepped out of the home and looked at [Name].

The young lady looked at him with wide eyes. Her brain becoming a chaotic scene as she didn’t know how to reply to such a bold statement. Her heartbeat accelerated in her chest. [Name] was sure it would burst out at any moment. “Oh.” She finally replied before closing the door in his face.


End file.
